Baby It's Cold Outside
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: Rapunzel visits Eugene, but seems to have trouble leaving. A Christmas drabble


Disclaimer - I do not own Tangled.

This is part of a series of Christmas one-shots in various fandoms. Check out my profile page for more stories like this one.

The lyrics are part of the story, so be sure to read them or it won't make sense.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel walked down the well-worn path to Eugene's home. She didn't understand why her parents wouldn't allow him to live in the palace; he had agreed to never steal again. Her mother once said something about propriety, but then didn't answer Rapunzel when she asked what that was. Luckily, the king and queen had agreed to help Eugene secure a house just outside the city. Rapunzel spent nearly every day at his house, enjoying the company of her first real friend.<p>

Today, she braved her very first snowfall to visit him. She had seen snow before from her tower window, but she had never realized just how cold and wet the substance really was. Eugene kept promising her that when the snow fell, he would show her how much fun could be had with it. She was excited to see what he would tell her about snow and how to enjoy it.

"Eugene," Rapunzel said, knocking on his front door.

"Hey Rapunzel. Whoa, it's cold. Come on in, quick."

Rapunzel stepped into the small room, grateful for the roaring fire. She removed the various layers that she had wrapped around her body. It was days like this that she really missed her hair, not having that automatic layer she could pull around herself. On the other hand, she didn't have to deal with a huge amount of wet hair from the snow. She was also grateful that the snow had only just begun and it wasn't as cold as it could get outside.

"I know that I promised you that we would play in the snow, but I don't think there's enough snow for anything today. Why don't we just talk?" Eugene suggested.

"Mmm, okay."

The conversation flowed naturally. They covered varied topics, and gradually were scooting closer and closer to one another on the couch. Pretty soon, Rapunzel realized she was right next to Eugene, and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"You know, I probably should be heading home soon. My parents worry if I'm gone too long."

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry_

_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour_

Rapunzel didn't understand why Eugene was being so forceful. He had always been fine when she'd left his house before. Maybe he sensed that she didn't really want to leave, but that she could just imagine her mother and father looking at her in shock at what she was doing.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight_

_To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move closer_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

_Ahh, but it's cold outside_

Eugene could feel the Flynn Rider inside him rising to the surface. He wanted Rapunzel to be near him all the time. He had considered asking her to marry him, he was seriously in love with her. Today just seemed harder than most to let her go. Part of him was ashamed by how much he was demanding of her, but he couldn't bear the thought of not being with her for a second.

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside_

_The answer is no - Ooh darling, it's cold outside_

_This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in_

_So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm_

_My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look delicious_

_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before_

Despite all her protests and excuses, Rapunzel was secretly glad that Eugene was holding her hostage in his home. She knew that if she really wanted to get out, he would never stop her. He wasn't Mother Gothel, and he wasn't going to use her just for any special powers she may have.

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_

_Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand_

_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_

_I really can't stay - Get over that hold out_

_Ahh, but it's cold outside_

_Just a few more minutes,_ Rapunzel thought as Eugene kissed her deeply. _It's really cold outside._

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas!<p> 


End file.
